The Temper Sky
by Judith121189
Summary: The Vongola is the strongest but not without making a few enemies along the way. This generation will only use their fists as a last resort. Eleventh Generation story/All pairing types.
1. Calm Sky

"Won't you come and greet your father?" Nana poked her head into her granddaughters' bedroom. "He came all the way from Italy just to see you!" Dark brown eyes glanced at her from behind brown frames. "No he didn't. He only came to tend to his _business_. He isn't here for me."

Nanas' smile nearly faultered but she pressed on gently. "He's downstairs right now. Why don't you come down and say hi." The girl placed her attention back on the screen in front of her and resumed typing on the computer.

"No thanks. I really have to finish this essay." Nana frowned slightly but didn't push her. "Well your brother and I will be in the living room if you need anything." She quietly slipped out of the room and shut the door. The girl stared blankly at the screen. _'I don't need anything from that man.'_

Tsuna bounced a drooling toddler on his lap. "Look how big your getting Yoshinobu." The honey haired toddler shrieked in glee. He then reached a hand out and yanked on a lock of Tsuna's hair. Nana watched fondly from the doorway before she took a seat on the arm chair near the couch.

"Has he said any words yet?" She shook her head. "He's like you were at that age Tsu-kun." He reached up and poked the baby in the nose. "Is Yutsuko coming down?" Nana let an apologetic look cross her face. "I'm sorry but her school work it takes up so much of her ti-."

Tsuna waved her off. "That's okay. I probably should have called before I showed up." He gave an embarrassed chuckle. Nana gave a weak smile. "You know what? How about I make a big dinner with both your favorites?" She clapped her hands and quickly left for the kitchen.

Tsuna leaned back in the couch and began to rock Yoshinobu. "Tsuna are you sure this is what you want to do?" Tsuna glanced down at Reborn who had hopped onto the small coffee table in front of him. "It's for the best. I have faith in Yutsuko."

Reborn lowered his head so his fedora covered his eyes. "She might grow to resent you even more." Tsuna looked down at the now slumbering infant in his arms. "I refuse to lose Yutsuko and Yoshinobu." He placed the toddler gently down in the baby play pin. Reborn sighed. "Even if she hates you?"

Tsuna turned hard mocha eyes on Reborn. "Even if she _despises _me."

Dinner was a quiet affair. Tsuna sat with a jar of baby food in his left hand while his right coaxed Yoshinobu to eat. Nana watched amused as the honey baby smacked the spoon and splattered Tsuna with peach mush. She tried to stifle a giggle. "I'll go get a wet wipe."

When she left Tsuna looked at his daughter. "Yutsuko how's school?" The brown haired girl turned a page in her notebook. "Fine." He took a sip of his tea. "Make any friends?" She swallowed a bite of broiled salmon. "I don't need friends."

Tsuna let his eyes slip close. "Everyone needs friends." Yutsuko pushed at her rice with her chopsticks. "My friends' daughter will be transfering to your school soon. I'd like for you to try and get along. Maybe you could be friends." She just got up took her dishes and left the room.

Namimori private was a school built in the image of the old Namimori academy. While the old academy still existed, Namimori private catered to the best and the brightest, though rumors persisted if you had the money you could still get in. It's distance required a bus trip to the end of the line but Yutsuko enjoyed the time to think. Yutsuko smoothed out her gray and white pleated skirt and took a seat by the window.

Her father had married her mother about fifteen years ago. As it was explained to Yutsuko it was an arranged marriage. Though it eventually collapsed, it had resulted in her birth. Her birth mother had died in a car accident a little while later though so Yutsuko was raised by her grandmother. Wherever her mothers' family was, Yutsuko had never met them.

She grew up to be very scholarly, valuing diplomacy above confrontation. Truth be told Yutsuko wasn't very athletic and preferred competing with her peers in their studies. What she had said to her father was true. She believed she didn't need them. She could make friends but had trouble maintaining relationships with them. As such in school she had a reputation for being at best anti-social at worst cold and aloof in school.

Eventually Tsuna had remarried his childhood friend Sasagawa Kyoko, who gave birth to Yoshinobu. Yutsuko adored Kyoko and Yoshinobu. Yoshinobu was a cute, always smiling baby. He was pudgy and soft like most toddlers and enjoyed when Yutsuko read him stories. Kyoko was kind, gentle, and motherly. She never made mention about Yutsuko being another womens' child and treated her wonderfully. She was almost exactly like Nana. That was the problem. Kyoko was so sweet and just excepted whatever her father told her.

Yutsuko would admit she didn't know what her father did. But he most definitely wasn't in international sales with her grandfather. The both of them were liars and it frustrated Yutsuko to watch them take advantage of the people she cared about. It wasn't that she hated her father. No. She loved him very much, she just hated the lies he told.

The bus lurched suddenly stopping for a red light. "Where the hell are your hands touching?!" Yutsuko and some of the passengers were drawn to the back of the bus by a feminine voice. A girl with long silver ponytails on either side of her head was clutching the fingers of an older balding man.

She had dark green eyes currently narrowed in irritation. The same uniform Yutsuko wore she did as well. The only difference was she opted to wear he dark sweater hanging on her slim hips. She also had long black stockings and a pair of blue goggles around her neck.

"You filthy pervert! Did you cop a good feel?" She squeezed his fingers and he let out a pained cry. "You married? Well you must not be seeing as you're molesting young women. Very well I'm generous so I'll show you my sexy panties." She tugged the man roughly by his arm and he fell on the floor. His brief case fell open spilling papers everwhere.

She proceeded to stand above him and he could see up her skirt. "Aren't you lucky? I don't show just anyone my panties. Be grateful." Then she snarled and slammed her foot down onto his face. She began to grind her mary janes into his face. When she grew tired of that she'd alternate between kicks and punches.

Yutsuko watched along with the other passengers as the girl literally tried to smash his face in. His nose was bleeding now and Yutsuko was sure she heard a crunch. The other passenger were careful to keep their eyes away from the scene. The glasses girl got up and caught the girls arm mid punch.

"That's enough, you've had your revenge." The arm was roughly snatched from her grip and angry green eyes turned her way. "And who the hell are you? Some pervert protector? He's only getting what he deserves'." The man was groaning and clutching his face. Vaguely Yutsuko was aware of the bus stopping at her school, the last stop.

"I'm not but you're going to far. He copped a feel, fine. But it looked like you already broke his fingers. You going to kill him now?" The silver haired girl scoffed and crossed her arms beneath her chest. "It's none of your business." Yutsuko was not a fighter but she wouldn't back down now. "I'm making it my business."

The girl grabbed a fistful of Yutsuko's sweater and lifted her nearly off her feet."You think you can stop me?" Though her collar was choking her Yutsuko managed to reply through clenched teeth. "I'll try." Green eyes searched her brown ones deeply before she was roughly shoved away.

The girl gave one more kick to the mans' ribs before throwing a ponytail over a shoulder and walked away. Yutsuko released a nervous breath and turned to the bus driver who came to investigate when the bus took to long to empty. "I think he needs an ambulance." The driver quickly called the paramedics while Yutsuko bent with a handkerchief. "To stop the bleeding." She said simply.

A bit further ahead the silver haired girl walked the pathway to the school. Teachers and students that had witness her wrath gave her a wide girth. A baby hopped onto her shoulder. "Gokudera, was that really necessary?" Reborn held his fedora in the breeze. "People like that and trash that defends them all should pay."

He smirked. "Always so rash." Gokudera shrugged and reached for her cell phone to check her messages. "I'd rather be back in Italy. I'm only here for the elevenths' sake." Reborn hopped down in front of her. He had an amused glint in his eyes. "That was the _eleventh_."

**Next time: **_**"The mafia?, I'm the hitman Reborn, You're father is the tenth head of the Vongola, I don't want anything to do with this, Gokudera Keiko, here the dying will bullet!"**_

**So that was chapter One. We met Gokudera-chan, and the new Sawadas'. I know not an original plot but other then gender bendered Tsuna and his sons being overpowered copies of him, I don't see any strong girl leads. **

**It's my hope Yutsuko will be an original character that while succeeding Tsuna retains originality. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Rush Sky

Yutsuko stretched backwards over the metal chair back. Currently her class was on break. This entire day had been one thing after another and it had all started with the transfer student.

_"Now today we have a new friend joining us from overseas. Everyone please welcome Gokudera Keiko." The teacher slid open the door and motioned a girl inside. Yutsuko immediately recognized her as the girl from this morning. She strode in full of confidence and glared at the class._

_"I'm Gokudera Keiko and have been studying in Italy until recently. I like ice cream and plums. I hate perverts." She glanced around at the boys in the class before her eyes landed on Yutsuko. "And pervert sympathizers. I'll crush both mercilessly."_

_The teacher sweat dropped at the latter portion of her introduction. She then was going to assign Gokudera a seat but the girl stalked off. She walked until she stood at the seat right behind Yutsuko'. The glasses eyed girl kept her face on her notebook. Gokudera glared at the current occupant._

_"Get up." He blinked at her dumbly. "Excuse me?" Gokudera leaned an arm on the desk and bent over letting her chest push foward a bit. "You'll give me this chair right?" He flushed. "Good." She then grabbed his arm and tossed him onto the floor. His books soon followed after._

_The boy was shocked and after the ponytailed girl shot the teacher a look, she decided to ignore it. "Ah lets begin the lesson if you'll all turn to page twenty-six." She turned and began to lecture and write on the board. That's when she began to kick her chair._

She was doing it again. Everytime Yutsuko settled down Gokudera would kick her chair. She heaved a sigh and turned to face her. The silver haired beauty had her legs crossed and placed comfortable on top of her desk. Her pleated skirt rode high on her thighs.

"Do you mind stopping?" Gokudera glanced up from her reading with ice green eyes. "Oh I'm sorry was I bothering you?" Yutsuko gave her an incredulous look. "Yeah kinda." She sneered at the short haired girl. "Good. Why don't you do something about it?"

"I just did. I asked you to stop." Yutsuko dead panned.

"Make me." Gokudera ran a hand through her ponytail.

"What are you five? Just stop it." A frown creased her eyebrows.

"Maybe I will if you fight me."

Yutsuko let a confused look cross her face. "I'm not going to fight you." Gokudera kicked the chair roughly. "Then I won't stop." Yutsuko decided it would be better to just leave so she got up when a hand grabbed wrist. "We're not through here." Gokudera stood up and forced Yutsuko to face her.

"What are you upset about this morning? Grow up you nearly put that guy in a coma." Gokudera sneered. "So what? Maybe he should keep his hands to himself." The classroom was empty now save for the two of them. "So you want to see them?" She grabbed the edges of her skirt and lifted them slightly.

"What are you doing?" Yutsuko took a step back from the goggles girl. "Perverts help perverts. So I'm assuming you want to see them to right? Go on we're both girls. I won't make a fuss." She flipped her skirt up and Yutsuko was given a view of tight blue and white striped under wear.

"You like right?" Yutsuko scoffed and let her eyes slip close. "You call me a pervert but you're the one lifting your skirt up. Face it you like when people watch. You beat up that guy this morning did you enjoy him touching you. I bet you beat him up because in reality you were embarrassed. Don't waste my time." Yutsuko turned and walked off.

Gokudera let her face flush in anger. "I don't like perverts one bit. But I'd show you. You're the eleventh after all."

Yutsuko was feeding a bottle to Yoshinobu. Kyoko was still at work and her grandmother was making dinner. "Yutsuko a home tutor came for you today." The girl wiped some dribble from her brothers chin. "I don't need a tutor." She truly didn't either. Yutsuko usually was in the top ten of her grade. She was going to say more but a fedora wearing baby jumped in front of her.

"Ciaossu." Unlike the feeding baby in her arms this baby made the hair on her skin stand. "My name is Reborn a home tutor. I'll teach you to be a great leader of the next generation." Yutsuko put Yoshinobu over her shoulder to burp him and gazed at the child in front of her.

He looked to be the same age as Yoshinobu but there was far to much intelligence in his black eyes. "You're appraising me, that's good. You haven't just written me off a normal baby." Yutsuko narrowed her eyes. "You're not a _normal_ baby." Reborn smirked and pointed a green gun at Yutsuko.

She grabbed her brother and shielded him with her body. "I'm a hitman. You have good instincts and reaction time to someone who does so poorly in athletics." He lowered his gun and Yutsuko watched in fascinating as it turned into a small green lizard and climb onto his fedora. "How do you know that? And what's with the lizard?"

"There isn't _anything_ I don't know about you. As for your second question this is Leon, he is a chameleon." The girl settled the dozing toddler in her lap. "And what do you want?" Reborn stroked his chin. "I told you, to make you the leader of the next generation. Specifically the Vongola eleventh."

She brushed some of Yoshinobu' honey hair. "Vongola and what's that." Reborn hopped onto the couch by her head. "The strongest mafia in the world currently run by your father the tenth." She paused and began to chuckle. "You know I'd say you were lying but somehow I get the feeling you're not." He then began to explain her families history with the mafia and her own connection.

When he was done he gauged the girl. Her face was calm and carefully blank. She was humming a tune, some lullaby to her slumbering brother. When she did speak to him her words were slow and planned. "I won't accept this. That man has been halfway around the world my entire life. A pattern he seems doomed to repeat for my brother, and I should train to become his successor?"

"It not so many words and certainly not that calm your father also refused. In the end though he became a boss. A good one at that." A wry smile crossed the brown haired girls' face. "A good boss, but a terrible father. A man who you claim runs the most powerful mafia organization. Call it whatever you'd like, at it's simplest it's quite illegal."

She carried her brother upstairs. "Besides, _**I'll never be like him.**_"

The next day saw Reborn waking early to startle the girl. When he entered her room however she was dressed and on the computer. "So I tried to find Information about the Vongola online. There doesn't seem much to go on except their nigh untraceable and are dangerous. So my father really runs this family?" She shut down the computer and grabbed her messenger bag.

Reborn hopped on her shoulder. "Someday, you will as well." She didn't respond.

Gokudera came into class that morning and stood by her desk expectantly. Yutsuko didn't look at her. "Reborn told me last night. Now I don't have to hold back." Yutsuko rose a slender eyebrow. "I won't allow you to be the eleventh. I'm challenging you today afterschool behind the gym." Yutsuko turned a page in her book unperturbed.

"I'm not going to fight you." Reborn chose that time to land on the silver haired girls shoulder. "You'll fight her or you'll automatically forfeit and become her subordinate. Such is the way of mafia."

After school saw Yutsuko and Gokudera behind the school building near the vacant gardening house. "I'm going to crush you." Gokudera took an experienced stance. Yutsuko said nothing only stood there. "Here I come."

Gokudera nimbly crossed their distance and lifted up her left leg. Yutsuko reacted in time to take the blow to her arm blocking the exposed part of her ribs. Gokudera switched and aimed for the other side again Yutsuko blocked. This went on for a while a kick then a block when Gokudera fainted to her right broke the pattern and sucker punched Yutsuko. It caught her under her chin and knocked her off her feet.

Gokudera wasn't done yet and tried to stomp on Yutsuko hands that were splayed on the ground either side of her. Yutsuko clumsily dodged, rolled to the side and quickly got to her feet. "Aren't you going to attack? Where's all that bravado I saw yesterday? Can't get serious if you're not protecting one of your own?" Yutsuko stepped back feeling the breeze of the last swing.

"I don't know why you keep insisting I'm the pervert. Didn't we go over this yesterday you exhibitionist?" Gokudera pulled her blue goggles up and placed her hands behind her back. "Play time is over." She pulled her hands out and held trays of green and blue covered small sandwiches.

_**"Poison Cooking: sandwich appetizers!" **_Yutsuko held back the bile in hsr throat and took off at the fastest sprint she knew. She ducked inside the green houses a dived behind a table as one of the plates smashed into a stack of pots ahead. The _food_ hit the pots and proceeded to melt them. "You can't run away!"

Reborn popped up from the floor. Yutsuko was so busy staying out of the sight of Gokudera she didn't say anything to him. "If you don't fight she will eventually hit you." Yutsuko scampered on her knees at turned a corner. _**"Poison Cooking: shrimp cocktails!" **_The glasses girl slowly edge between the rows to get into the silvers blind spot. Over head Gokudera continued to spam the spot she still believed Yutsuko was at.

"I hate fighting. I don't want to fight her!" Reborn followed her at a relaxed pace. "So use your dying will to end this quickly." She looked at him puzzled. "My dying will?" He smirked and pointed his green gun at her. "You'll understand if you die." Then he pulled the trigger. Yutsuko fell down and then she began to glow. **"REBORN!"** A small flame erupted on her head.

**"I'll end this fight with my dying will!" **Gokudera growled and faced her. "If you're coming bring it!" Yutsuko ran across the greenhouse and pulled her fist back. Gokudera squared her feet. _**"Poison Cooking: BIRTHDAY CAKE!" **_It was a huge strawberry shortcake. Except the strawberries were purple, the cake was green, and the frosting was black. At the top of the cake instead of candles were thin sticks of dynamite.

"I promise it's the _**BOMB!" **_Yutsuko charged at her and Gokudera threw the cake. She punched through the cake and hit Gokudera in the stomach and knocked her off her feet. The cake smashed and Yutsuko proceeded to pick up the pieces of dynamite and slowly put them out.

Gokudera, though winded, got up and tried to toss a handful of small firecrackers at her. Yutsuko smacked them out of her hand and moved hitting the girl behind her neck. Gokudera began to lose consciousness. Yutsuko caught her before she hit the ground. Before she couldn't hear anymore Reborn spoke out.

"Congratulations Yutsuko, you've just got your first subordinate."

When Gokudera came to, she was being carried piggyback style. "You could stand to lose a little weight. I can say that because we're both girls."

**Next time: "He's star of the soccer team. I'll follow you everywhere! I learned it from my aunt. Is this where you live? Hello dad. Why don't you call, your father?"**

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	3. Lone Sky

_"He does it again! Ace Takahisa just can't be beat!"_

Yutsuko was reading the local news paper. Hovering extremely close by was Keiko. Ever since that fight almost a week ago, she had taken to following the glasses girl around. That wouldn't have normally been a problem as Yutsuko was good at ignoring people. No, it was the over protectiveness she had started to exhibit.

Keiko believed anyone Yutsuko came in contact with could be a potential enemy. If Yutsuko wasn't home Keiko was with her, with all the mannerisms of a trained attack dog. If that wasn't enough when the glasses girl would object or insult her calling her a stalker, she'd only seem encouraged. "If the eleventh says so, it must be true!"

Today saw the duo afterschool reading at the bus stop. "Hm? Does the eleventh like soccer?" Yutsuko shook her head. "Not particularly." Keiko looked down at the story and the accompanying photo of a tall brown haired boy with chocolate colored eyes.

"Don't tell me, this Neanderthal is the eleventh' type?!" Keiko clutched at her heart dramatically. Yutsuko just looked at her sideways. "No way! I was just reading the article. Also could you stop calling me eleventh? It's a little..."

"Of course the sweaty jock type could never be good enough for the eleventh! By the way today I've prepared a buffet." Yutsuko shuddered and got up. "Not poison cooking right?" The goggles girl flushed brilliantly. "Today's meal you can feast your eyes on is my matching lavender set." She then reached for her skirt. "How about a snack~"

"Keiko the bus is here you're going to miss it." Keiko quickly grabbed her messenger bag and joined Yutsuko on the bus. The two girls took a seat in the back. "After all the trouble I went to selecting it!" Yutsuko sighed, now the green eyed girl was sulking. "Uh, I'm sure it's nice it's just that-"

"I know the eleventh prefers red right?" Yutsuko blinked dumbly. _'I'm not a pervert and we're both girls'!'_

Keiko looked at her expectantly. "Ah red is-" Reborn hopped onto her lap. "For your information Yutsuko loves the color blue." Yutsuko glared at the baby. "Yes but not so I can peek at underwear!"

Her exclamation caught the other riders attention and she flushed and turned to stare the window. Keiko glared at the observers. "The eleventh doesn't need to peek! We should all willingly show our underwear so the elevenths' appetite is satiated!"

_'Just kill me now.'_

"I'll have a vanilla scope, Keiko?" Said girl was appraising the ice cream with a jewlers eye. "Double scope, cookie dough and caramel custard." The two were eating ice cream on a Sunday afternoon. Keiko took a large spoonful and held her cheeks in ecstasy. "The cookie dough is just the right texture and the caramel has just the right amount of sweetness."

Yutsuko licked her own cone languidly. "It's hot today. I wonder if we should go somewhere with air condition." Keiko swallowed a bite before speaking. "Anywhere is fine if I'm with the eleventh!" She would have responded except a smooth voice cut in.

"What are these visions of loveliness that have appeared before me?!" The two were startled by a tall boy standing above them. He wearing a blue soccer uniform and carried a soccer ball under an arm. "Please allow me an afternoon to bask in your beauties!"

Yutsuko thought Keiko was beautiful, but she herself, was rather average. She wasn't putting herself down though, no she was being realistic. She was also very comfortable with herself. Okay so maybe she could stand to gain a little muscle. "Keiko is pretty but I'm just okay, flattery will get you no where." The boys smile never faulted.

"All women should be treated like princesses and you two are certainly queens. My eyes are never wrong! There is an air about you two that's different. Like a lady and her ninja!" Keiko crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Her attitude was back. "And just who the hell are you?! If you annoy the eleventh I'll send you flying gutter trash!"

"My name is Yamamoto Takahisa, and the headstrong Tsundere type is my favorite. How about a date?" He sent a smooth smile her way and then turned his gentle orbs on the glasses girl. "Of course you'll join us right? Dinner and a movie with not one but two girls' my dreams will all come true."

Keiko blanched and slammed her hands down on the table. "Just what are you suggesting. The eleventh scarf down some hambugers before we catch the matinée. The eleventh deserves' the finest!"

_'She's worried about the food?! And there's nothing wrong with catching the matinée! Wait that's not the point! Why isn't she objecting?!'_

"You're right what was I thinking?! I know well have sushi, my dads' restaurant!" Keiko closed her eyes and resumed leaning back with her arms cross. She nodded a few times. "Mm, that's more like it." Yutsuko finally decided to interject. "That's nice, I-" Reborn landed in her lap.

"She accepts. Well be there at eight." Takahisa smiled brilliantly and grabbed a napkin and scrawled down an address. "Yes! See you tonight. Oh practice I'm going to be late!" He jogged down the block a disappeared around a corner. "Reborn you're beginning to become mettlesome."

He stroked Leon who was comfortably resting in his palm. "It's all to see you become a wonderful boss." _'I don't want to be a boss!'_

Eight had Yutsuko and Keiko standing outside the restaurant Takesushi. "How do I look eleventh?" Keiko had dressed nicely in a black blouse and tight white skirt. "Uh nice?" Keiko practically glowed. "You also look radiant." Yutsuko glanced down. Radiant in a burgundy jumper and baggy blue sweater she through on at a quarter to seven?

Yutsuko lifted a hand to knock when the door slid open. A man that looked like an older Takahisa smiled down fondly at the both of them. "Yutsuko, Keiko, you've both gotten so big!" The duo looked confused. Yamamoto gave a hardy laugh and Keiko growled. "Listen you, I don't know you!"

Yamamoto laughed harder ushering them in. "That's because you were so small back then. Gokudera' princess." His eyes grew a little sad when they landed on Yutsuko. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby." He placed a large hand on her head and gave her a warm sincere smile. That hand was smacked away by Keiko. "Don't get so familar with the eleventh!"

Yamamoto cradled his smacked hand comically. "Just like your dad. Takahisa your guests are here!"

There was a crash upstairs and then a stumble on the stairs when Takahisa appeared. "Ladies you actually came!" He seemed oddly nervous now and kept fidgeting in his jeans and green tee-shirt.

"What's with you Casanova? We show up and we get such a lame reaction! You should be kissing the elevenths' feet!"

"Please don't." Mumbled Yutsuko from behind her. Reborn popped up. "Ciaossu Yamamoto." Yamamoto brightened."Hey it's the kid. Long time no see." Takahisa quickly grabbed the girls' wrists and bought them to a booth in the back.

"I uh really didn't think you'd show." Reborn climb into the brown haired girls' lap. "Takahisa is very popular but the ladies are very intimidated by his presence." Takahisa frowned. "The usually don't show up."

Keiko scoffed. "I don't see why, you not very remarkable. Compared to the Eleventh you don't even register. It's like comparing a mouse and a dragon." Yutsuko wiped her glasses. "Keiko you're saying to much." Though Takahisa blushed. "No, no I very happy for the praise!" _'What praise?! She's insulting you!"_

Yamamoto came to the table with several platters of sushi. "Eat up!" Yutsuko looked at the sushi apprehensively. "This is really expensive. Is it really alright to eat all of this?" Yamamoto smiled. "It's fine. It's the least I could give to Tsunas' kid!" He laughed and disappeared into the kitchen.

Takahisa reached for a pair of chopsticks but before he could eat Keiko had smacked his hand. His cheeks pinked as he rubbed his hand. "No one eats before the eleventh. Now then take your pick." Reborn had fallen asleep in her lap. "Ah, thank you. Let's eat."

Sometime later Takahisa had shown the duo to his room and was setting up his fighting game. "It's Mall fighter! My favorite. Want to play?" Keiko turned her nose up but Yutsuko could see she was very much interested. "Keiko, I like to watch people play games like this you should fight him."

Keiko snatched the controller from his outstretched hand with poorly hidden excitement. "Well only because the eleventh says so. I can't loose if the eleventh is watching cherry boy!" The two began to play and were really getting into it. Yutsuko wanted to use the restroom and left the two undisturbed.

She had just closed the door and went downstairs when she ran across Yamamoto. "Hey did you enjoy the sushi?" Yutsuko moved until she was a few feet away from him. "It was quite delicious. Are you sure it was okay to eat such a lavish meal for free?"

Yamamoto didn't respond at first and instead peered at her intently. "Actually, there is something you could do." Yutsuko waited patiently."I'd like for you to take Takahisa under your wing."

"Huh?" Yutsuko responded intelligently. Yamamoto put his hand on her head and the weight of his arm had her looking at her feet. "Takahisa is a good kid. He doesn't always get the highest scores on his exams but he tries. He tries really hard." Yutsuko felt something in her gut.

"He's not the Ace of Namimori for nothing." He put his arm around the girl and led her to a wall covered in soccer photos. Though Takahisa was surrounded by friends and smiling, it wasn't a smile that reached his eyes.

"Being idolized and put on a pedestal is the same as an animal in the zoo. Pretty to look at but eventually you go your own way and forget about that animal. Takahisa is a lonely boy." He clenched his fist turned to Yutsuko and bowed.

**"Please help Takahisa smile honestly again!"**

Yutsuko layed on her bed sometime later. She had had a good time with Keiko and Takahisa. They weren't studying or debating. They just played video games and ate sushi. But Takahisa looked like he was enjoying himself. She felt Reborn's eyes on her back. "Why don't you call your father?" Yutsuko turned into her pillow closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Takahisa quickly grabbed his cleats and soccer ball and ran downstairs. His father was at the dojo and his mother was waiting for him. "Don't forget your lunch." She handed him a bento. "Have a good day."

"I'm off!" He opened the door and closed it turned to his surprise to see Yutsuko and Keiko.

"Good morning Takahisa." He looked stupefied. They came back? Keiko stamped her foot. "When the eleventh greets you answer back you soccer idiot!" His eyes widened. "Ah yes good morning!"

Yutsuko smile gently in his direction. _'I still haven't agreed to this yet...but being friends is okay.'_

"Our bus stop is in this direction. Would you like to walk with us?"

Takahisa stepped up beside the two girls. "Yes."

**Next time: "You're extremely lazy, I hate boxing!, How about a game off chess?, The choice is always your own., If I have toI'll even use the dying will."**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. Stop Sky

"Ah, Takahisa sure has a lot of fans." Yutsuko glanced around the stadium. Keiko glared at the students around them. Two students from Namimori private was a very big deal. "Why do we have to be here eleventh?" Yutsuko glanced at her.

"Takahisa invited us to come that's why. He was really good to. Did you enjoy the game?" Keiko pouted and crossed her arms."Hm If you enjoyed it I did as well." Yutsuko gave a nervous chuckle. "You don't have to always agree with everything I say."

Takahisa ran up to them. Sweat dampened his brow, smudges of dirt colored his cheeks and there were grass stains on his uniform. "It was a total shut out! My best game ever! I guess it was you two angels!" Keiko narrowed her eyes. "If you'd lost in front of the eleventh I would have kicked your ass."

Her silver ponytails floated in the breeze and she wrinkled her nose. "Go clean up you stink of sweat, sewer skunk!" He blushed brightly and smiled before running off. "Keiko you should try and be a bit more nicer." She blanched. "Eleventh are you taking his side?!" Her eyes were wide and glistening.

_'She's going to cry now?!'_

Yutsuko placed her hands in front of herself quickly. "I'm not taking anyone's side! It's just that um uh..." Keiko visibly brightened. "Good. I won't allow anyone else to be your right hand!" Yutsuko rubbed the back of her neck.

"Let's just forget about all that mafia stuff."

"Unacceptable." A smooth voice cut in. The two girls turned with Keiko positioning herself in front of Yutsuko. A boy wearing the Namimori uniform stood across from them. He had neatly comb white hair and circular glasses covering gray eyes. There was a thin bandage across his nose and a large square patch taped to a cheek.

"Kanba?" Keiko seemed to relax a little. "You know him eleventh?" The boy pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "We're...cousins. What are you doing here Kanba?" He smirked and pulled out a tablet and rapidly began to press at the screen. "What do you mean, this is my school. More importantly I can't let you withdraw from the mafia."

The glasses girl crossed one arm and held the other. She put a hand to her mouth in thought. "Just how far does this mafia reach go? Don't tell me..." He hadn't looked up from the screen. "That's right like Gokudera Keiko and Yamamoto Takahisa, my father is also a core member of the Vongola."

He slipped the tablet into his messenger bag. "My father however lacks the ability to think for himself. He's blindly devoted to your father and is expecting I'll be devoted to you." Takahisa reappeared and could see the tension between the three.

"Sasagawa?" He turned his grey eyes on Takahisa and gave him a curt nod."Yamamoto." Yutsuko clenched her fists'. "I don't have anything to do with him. Don't compare us." Kanba gave a wry smile. "I'm glad we agree. I don't plan to serve you for the rest of my life, while you pull my strings like a puppet master. There are things I want to do." His eyes turned hard.

**"I won't allow you or my father to get in my way."**

Yutsuko sat at her desk in her room. She clenched the house phone in her hand before angrily dialing a number. On the third ring a sleepy voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Did you ever think about my feelings? What I want to do? What you're making me do? Did it ever occur to you how weird this is?!" She could hear steady breathing on the other end. "I didn't enjoy it either. But if I hadn't gone through with it, I don't think I ever would have changed. I never would have grown up."

"I've _grown up_ just fine. Why do I have to change. This isn't just about me. Until today people have just been blindly following me. They were just happy to have friends. They were okay or prepared for _this_ whatever it is. I can't, I _won't _force people into this nonsense. I dare you or that baby to make me."

"This is your destiny. Just as it was mine. One day you'll inherit this all. Yutsuko, I know things are crazy right now, but I know what's best for you."

Her voice was a near whisper on the line. "You know what's best for me?" He could hear her shuddered breathing. _**"You don't even know me! You didn't raise me! You were never there when I was a child and now you're forcing me to inherit your mafia. Things are crazy?! No this isn't crazy it's impossible!"**_

"I've never stopped loving you. Everything I've done was to keep you safe. If it meant you were safe I'd do it a thousand times over. If it meant you were safe, I'd never speak to you again." Yutsuko wilted and collapsed over her desk. "I don't want to fight. I hate it. Have you ever ...killed anyone?"

Tsuna closed his eyes. "Yes." The line went dead. He looked at the phone before placing it back down on his nightstand. He laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Yutsuko tossed the phone and it hit the wall and fell. The back popped off and disappeared under her bed. She leaned back in her chair and let her neck and head dangle over the back. Her eyes caught a familiar box on her book shelf.

Kanba set up the chess board on his low coffee table. He loved chess but usually had no one to play with. His mother Hana, didn't have an interest and his father lacked the brain ability. He always played by himself moving both the white and black pieces. He had a good game going when his father nearly busted the door down.

"How come you're here and not practicing at the gym? You're extremely being lazy!" Kanba regarded his father poorly. "I already went yesterday. I don't have to go everyday do I?"? Ryohei fist pumped the air. "You lack motivation. You need to train more." Kanba looked down at his chess board. "Tomorrow."

Ryohei bent down and through a mock punch at Kanba that stopped right in front of his face. Kanba was so startled he fell backwards and upturned his table and pieces. "You need to train more." He then left. Angry tears form in gray eyes while he fixed his table. In a fit of rage he dropped a fist clear through the dense wood.

Yutsuko said good bye to her grandmother and Kyoko. She closed the door behind her and turned to the front yard. Keiko and Takahisa were standing there along with Kanba and his father. Reborn hopped onto her shoulder. "Yutsuko time to decide. Kanba is going to join your family, willing or not."

Ryohei crossed his arms and pushed the reluctant Kanba forward. Yutsuko held her bag and walked forward. Reborn landed on the ground to the side near Takahisa. "I don't want to fight." He put up his fists' and squared his shoulders. "If I beat you. I'll never join your family."

He took off his glasses and faced her but Yutsuko didn't make any sudden moves. "I'm not going to fight you Kanba. Instead I challenge your father. To a game of chess! If you win Kanba will be forced to join. If I win he can make his own decisions'." She crossed her legs sat down on the concrete and pulled a board and some pieces from her bag.

"Reborn said memebers of the mafia can't refuse a challenge. If you do, I do everything in my power to make you play. I'll even use the dying will." Ryohei scratched his head and sat down in front of the girl. Keiko and Takahisa sat next to each other and Kanba stood away watching shocked. He had given that board to Yutsuko more then ten years ago. It looked used but cared for.

Ryohei tried his best to play but it was no use. While Yutsuko was no expert like Kanba, she clearly could play circles around his father. "Checkmate!"

"Looks like you got me. A deals a deal. Kanba it's up to you what you want to do." Ryohei gave a wave over his shoulder and entered the house. "Kyoko! I'm here to visit!"Kanba stood in front of Yutsuko. "Isn't it your job to strengthen your family?"

Yutsuko held out her palm, in her hand was the king. "A good chess player can play well because all the pieces have a set job. You can't force or change their ways because it better suits you. You have to play them to their strengths'." She handed him the piece.

"I don't care if you join or not. But I won't force you. I think I understand you Kanba. You've been put in a position that you don't really want." She turned her back to him to take her bag from Keiko. "Even if you don't join. I'll play chess with you any day." She left then with Keiko and Takahisa trailing behind her.

Kanba looked down at the king. Inside Ryohei had heard everything. Kyoko nursed Yoshinobu on the couch. "Kan-chan is a good boy." Ryohei looked at his sister with a grin. "I know."

After school Yutsuko and Keiko waited for Takahisa. "Eleventh with everything that happened this morning we were late and I couldn't even show you." Yutsuko felt a small headache forming but asked cautiousy. "...Show me what?" Keiko smirked and began to unbutton her uniform top.

"My dark blue push up! Looks creamy right? Like pudding!" Yutsuko got a unwanted peek of healthy cleavage. She sweatdropped and there was a loud thump to the side. Takahisa was on the ground pinked face and grinning stupidly. Keiko buttoned up her shirt and marched over to him and put him in a headlock. "How dare you look! I'll turn you inside out!"

Yutsuko ignored them and started to walk when she was stopped by a voice. "This morning you castled a little late. Would you like a fresh tutorial?" Yutsuko turned to Kanba and gave a shy smile.

"I'd like that. I'd like that alot."

**Next time: "The devil twins of the school!, Shion, Menma, they co-presidents. I've never seen them fight before. We're one! This combination can't be beat!"**

**Now that we have some characters and we'll be introducing the hibari twins (one's a girl, the other a boy) I'd like to ask if anyone has any pairing requests. Remember all pairing types are allowed.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
